Unless otherwise indicated herein, the elements described in this section are not prior art to the claims and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Electronic control panels and packaged enclosures use basic wire numbers that are associated with identical tag numbers depicted in drawings or document schedules. Retrieval of and reference to wire numbers occurs by manually accessing hard copies or searching for the wire numbers in an electronic file. The wire number information on a set of paper drawings can be changed or become obsolete. Changes and obsolesce can degrade the quality of the control panel.
Past attempts to provide greater information on instruments, panels, fabrication plants, and construction sites use linear bar code tagging on wires and cables. The problem with the linear bar coding is that the information is limited and can result in bar codes being physically too long. These lengthy bar codes would get bent over time and would cause a bar code reader to default and not provide accurate information.